Marijuana Maura
by HaveringFool
Summary: There was this Tumblr thing that went around some time back, with Maura having ingested Marijuana, and so, these chapters were just my attempts at keeping a story going. The a/n at the bottom of chapter one might be of interest to you if you choose to read this; it's also where the crediting happens - and that's important.
1. Chapter 1

"You're spinning."

"No, I'm not. Go to sleep Maura."

"Why are you so far away Jane? Come closer!" Maura tugs on Jane's arm. Jane doesn't budge. Maura holds a fist of Jane's top in her hands and pulls. Jane still doesn't move. Maura moves herself towards Jane instead.

Maura smiles because Jane, stays still. Jane stays very still.

"You're very soft Jane, and warm," Maura buries her face into Jane's neck, "I can feel your pulse pulsating! I bet," Maura brings her hand to Jane's chest, and she leaves her hand there, "Yes I can feel your heart beating. Beat beat beat and boom! It's racing Jane," Maura smiles into Jane's neck, "Your heart is racing and you smell very nice."

Jane has no idea where her hands ought to go. Not just her hands, but her arms too. Do I hold her? Should I hold her? Can I hold her? Please, can I hold her? She smells so nice too, Jane thinks; she secretly catches whiffs of Maura's shampoo - the wind helps with that. Jane swallows and stays still; arms stretched out, afraid to do what she really wants to - hold Maura as close as she can, hold Maura as tightly as she can against her.

Her breathing has steadied, Jane thinks. She watches as Maura's shoulders rise and fall. Maura's still leaning against her chest, Maura's face plastered against her neck. Jane risks it; she risks a gentle brush of her fingers through Maura's hair.

"Goodnight Maura," Jane kisses the top of Maura's head, "I don't know if you can hear me but, that kiss was heavenly," Jane closes her eyes, with her hand against Maura's back; she will be Maura's steady pillar in the night.

Jane misses Maura's upturned smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>These chapters are just the posts I once wrote under the gifset by <span>streepytime<span> tagged with "You brought Marijuana here?" which had led to several other users (anitaplant, elviswithoutthetassels, ismaurainlovewithjane(a.k.a Fancyterrible), shallow-seas-we-sail, sasha-sexual, whatisitcalledagain) spinning a tale of Maura and marijuana - that fanfic titled, 'Maura Highles' which is also on this site, have the chapters that are prior to these chapters of mine which continues after chapter 6 of that. I'm just placing these chapters here for my own easy keeping. Noted also, without the prompting by riwouldntleaveher I wouldn't have, managed to finish this story. So, credit where credit's due~

In case you didn't read that other fanfic, here are the ideas that I had referenced (and will surface again in the following chapters):

By ismaurainlovewithjane:  
>- Maura smoked a blunt, included thin mints, wrote them to kiss, which had lead to the kiss tasting like spicy chocolate, also wrote them to head to the bedroom because the room is spinning, so this chapter starts in the bedroom<br>By shallow-seas-we-sail:  
>- mentioned Maura raiding for fudge clusters<br>By sasha-sexual:  
>- had Maura consume fudge clusters<br>By whatisitcalledagain:  
>- the kiss that Jane assumed to be chocolate, but Maura wasn't thinking chocolate; which led me to think of Hershey's kisses (though maybe, this was assumed by me)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can hear you Jane."

Her eyes are wide. The hand she has against Maura's back stiffens. Jane stiffens.

"You're…you're not asleep Maura?"

"I told you. I feel fantastic!" Maura giggles into Jane's hair. Her arm reaches across Jane, to pull her closer to her. "Except that maybe, I need a glass of Jane…" Maura mumbles into Jane's shoulder.

Maura's breath is warm against her shoulder; her shirt is only that thin. Maura's breath is warm against her shoulder, with that mumbling and her breathing. Her ears are warm too; I'm blushing, Jane thinks.

"A glass of me?" Jane whispers questioningly to herself. Oh Maura Isles, she fights her growing smile. Can I please just hold you now, she asks silently to herself.

"A glass of water please?"

Oh. There goes Jane's smile.

"I will just," Jane slowly pulls herself away from Maura, "Go and get that glass of water for you now so," she gingerly holds up Maura's arm to slip underneath it, "Stay here alright? I'll be right—"

"Stay! Please?" Maura looks up at Jane with a smile. She lowers her arm and pulls the detective close to her again. "A glass of Jane is what I really, really need because she makes me feel all warm and safe," Maura lifts her head to rests on Jane.

Breathe, she tells herself. Breathe, not smell her hair, she silently chides herself. Gosh Maura, she sends a glare into the air. It's the Marijuana, it's the Marijuana, it's not really Maura, Jane chants under her breath.

_"_Your heart is racing again. It's very loud. I think it's thumping," Maura laughs, "Your thumb is thumbing me too!"

My what? Jane catches her own thumb drawing circles on Maura's shoulder. Of course my hand touches her. Jane shakes her head and chants once again. This is the most difficult sleepover yet, Jane thinks disgruntledly to herself. Jane stops her thumb but leaves her hand; how can I bear to move my hand, besides I can't move my hand, Maura might fall or something, Jane reasons with herself.

"You're stopping?" Maura sits up and looks at Jane, a pout on her face. "It's okay, I'll just thumb you now!" Maura grins to herself as her thumb brushes against the lower lip of Jane's. "Thumb, thumb, thumb," Maura says as she glides her thumb across Jane's lip, "Did I say that it taste like spicy chocolate?" Maura licks at her thumb for the answer. "Yes, it does." Maura smiles and snuggles back against Jane.

Once again, Jane openly gapes.

"You should kiss me Jane," Maura smiles, "Because you said it was heavenly…" Maura rests against Jane.

Maura holds Jane against her like a pillow, the softest warmest pillow that she loves the most. Maura plants a kiss onto her warm pillow, her Jane pillow.

I think I need the water Maura, Jane thinks to herself. I think we both need water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>This reminds me! I ought to go to my own pillow. Spend time with your pillow folks~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is the room still spinning Maura?"

"A little if I look at the ceiling…"

"Shall we go back into the kitchen for a glass of water?"

"We can only if you hold me tightly," Maura presses her cheeks against Jane's shoulder, "Yes, only if you hold me tightly," Maura repeats, dreamily.

"Of course I will Maura," Jane caves and wraps Maura in her arms, "Even if it's just for the night," Jane presses her lips to the top of Maura's head.

Jane's own eyes are closed as she whispers, "At least this once, I get to hold you tight." And I hope I have the strength to let you go after tonight, Jane adds another silent thought into this strange but wonderful night.

Jane smiles, quick and tight - a mood-upper, a simple cheer. It's the Marijuana, it's not really Maura, Jane reminds herself. It's not really Maura, but it's still Maura, right? This might be the only chance I'll get to hold her, to hold her so tight. Thoughts conflict in Jane's mind; an internal berate in the silence of the night. Maura asked me to hold her tight. She asked me to, so that's what I'll do, I'll hold her like she asked me to. That's all I'll do. Jane smiles to chase away, to appease all the other thoughts in her mind. Just for tonight Maura, I'll just hold you just for tonight. Jane whispers softly; an almost warning to herself.

A soft sigh escapes out of Jane - a gentle release of the pent up hurt building inside of her. Come morning light, Jane hopes, things between her and Maura, will still be alright.

"It's a beautiful night Maura," Jane smiles, "Let's go get that water, alright?" Jane's hand rests firmly against Maura's back, Jane's other hand makes certain that Maura's head is safe against her shoulder as they sit upright; no rolling heads or spinning minds tonight.

Jane's hands are still holding Maura, her fingers outstretched, "I've got you Maura," Jane whispers with a smile, "I'll always have your back," Jane says as she considers their next manoeuvre; a spinning Maura might upset her.

Maura had heard the sigh. She doesn't know what to make of the sigh. Jane would never tell her lies, but Maura had heard the sigh. She doesn't feel as fantastic as she had felt, earlier on, on this night. Maura had heard the sigh; but she shuts her eyes and focuses on the beating in Jane's chest, the beating heart in Jane's chest.

Just for tonight Jane, please hold me tight. Maura sends a silent plea into the night. I really like listening to her heartbeat, I really like listening to your heart beat against your chest Jane, and I really want to hold you tight. Maura confesses to herself as she locks her hands together, linking the arms she has around Jane, just to hold her closer. Let me step out of line, just for tonight Jane.

Jane slides her arm under the back of Maura's knees. With an arm around Maura's shoulder, Jane uses her other arm to slowly guide Maura's feet, Maura's legs, to the side of the bed. Jane had considered trying to lift her, to carry her, but she won't risk dropping her. Not on this, rare and beautiful night.

Jane smiles, because Maura's still leaning against her. Her eyes are closed though, Jane thinks as she watches her, but maybe that's alright. She won't catch this grin I have plastered on for tonight. Yes, tonight is going to be, a special night. A once in a marijuana night.

"Jane, you don't have to be this careful with me! I won't break," Maura hops out of bed, sending a teasing smile to Jane, "I said hold me tight," she takes her hand, "And you can still hold me later tonight. Quick! We can have chocolate and movie night. Right?" Maura asks and hopes to herself, that this night will never end. "We can stay up all night!" Maura throws her hands up in the air, smile wide and bright; she'll make this night fantastic, she'll cherish this special night.

Maura feels fantastic again, because Jane's holding her hand. Jane's holding it very tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait," Maura turns to Jane, "If we're having movie night, you need to take off your shoes and we need a blanket to cover us two!" Maura grins, a goofy almost grin as she raises two fingers up to Jane. Her other hand though, is holding Jane's hand close to her chest.

"I think you meant too Maura? Too, and not two?" Jane mimics the two finger raise, trying not to focus on her hand pressed against Maura's chest.

Jane steps out of her shoes. "There," Jane gestures to her feet, "No shoes."

"You are not so tall now Jane! I can…" Maura tips herself onto the tips of her toes, body leaning against Jane's, "Do this," Maura places her mouth next to Jane's ear, "Whisper secrets into your ear so the walls can't hear," Maura rests back onto the heels of her feet and smiles at Jane, pleased with the new development - the height change.

Jane of course, having not known what to expect, looked on at Maura, stunned and, a little upset. She wouldn't have followed through, but Jane sort of had hoped that Maura had intended to kiss her again, or at least, give her a peck to her cheek. Jane recovers, she smiles, because Maura is looking all dopey and happy with herself.

Jane wraps her free arm around Maura, her other hand still tightly held Maura's hand, and she whispers in turn into Maura's ear, "I have secrets too, that I'll only share with you," Jane presses her lips to Maura's temple.

"What secrets Jane? Do you secretly actually really like Jorge?" Maura grabs at Jane's top and looks almost panicked, almost shocked.

"Wow Maura. You really, ought not to do drugs," Jane tries not to laugh, "Out of every secret I can possibly tell you, you think that it has to do with Jorge," Jane smiles into Maura's hair, her arms around her best friend, "Believe me when I say this Maura," Jane positions her lips next to Maura's ear, "I want all my movie nights, with only you," Jane presses her lips once again against Maura's temple, "Now we really need to get you a glass of water before you get dehydrated."

"Dehydrated? Not so soon Jane, I am made up of seventy percent water but I am also one hundred percent Jane's!" Maura laughs and takes Jane's hand, "And yes, tonight's movie night." Maura feels light-headed, yes she does, but tonight, she can also be really truthful Maura Isles. The inhibition, the need to carefully choose her words can be forgone tonight, Maura thinks to herself with a sad little smile.

Hand-in-hand to the kitchen they go - Maura holding onto Jane, Jane holding onto Maura; each holding onto the other, tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh look at Bass!" Maura squeals at the sight of Bass crawling over the remnants of her feast from earlier on, "Bass has his feet covered with all that scrunchy bits. There are Doritos, fudgy clusters and…" Maura squints her eyes and scrunches up her lips to her nose, trying to recount the list of her tasty feast, "Thin mints!" Maura exclaims and smiles, proud of herself.

Jane looks on, unsure of what she is to do. Bass shouldn't be crawling over crumbs, should he be? Jane wonders to herself. Maura really is, out there. Jane wonders how long till the effects will wear her down or, at least wear out. Jane laughs quietly to herself as Maura does a Bass walk around.

Maura looks on at Bass, making certain that it is Bass. One never knows, Maura thinks to herself, there might be an impostor Bass, or an assassin Bass. Whichever, Jane will keep her safe. Maura smiles to herself. What is Bass doing really? Is Bass going to eat the thin mints? Maura considers a thorough scientific study. She hasn't really been spending much time with Bass. She's been spending all her time with Jane. Jane, Maura smiles at the thought of that name.

"Are we supposed to be happy that Bass is walking around all that mess Maura?" Jane wonders for a moment if she should even be asking Maura. She listens to Maura, because Maura always knows best, Jane thinks to herself. Maura always knows what's best for her, she trusts that Maura knows best, and that's enough for me, that she's got my back, Jane smiles at Maura's insistence at her knowing, at that memory. "I'll clean up the crumbs and the mess, alright?" Jane considers that it's best she takes charge, Maura is sort of out there. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down Maura? Isn't the room spinning?" Jane looks to Maura, still pacing herself around Bass.

Jane really isn't certain if this is not deserving of a sit back and chuckle, or at least smile as she watches Maura moment.

"I'm trying to understand Bass Jane, I think that maybe he is trying to collect the bits of which you," Maura points her finger playfully at Jane, "And I…had left scattered across the floor, oh. The messy floor," Maura worries for a moment at what she is seeing, "Or maybe Bass is trying to get pieces for supper later." Maura smiles; her mind a whirlwind of theories, "I wonder why though Jane, are tortoises said to carry their houses on their backs. Do they have furniture in them Jane? Maybe they have little chairs and tables? Maybe-"

"Maybe," Jane interjects and takes Maura's hand, "We can discuss the mysteries of Bass and his furniture, on the sofa?" Jane guides Maura to take a seat; Maura looks a little wobbly on her feet. "I'm going to—"

"No, you're going to leave me on the sofa all alone?" Maura frowns, "You said that you'll hold me tight," Maura pouts.

That pout. Jane forgets her thoughts of propriety. Just for a minute. Exactly. "I'll just have a talk with Bass for a minute alright Maura? Just for a minute," Jane says but Maura looks unconvinced, "To gather the evidence from him…about his house?" Jane tests the waters.

"Yes, yes, evidence is important to determine the state of which his house is in and to then properly ascertain what furniture he seeks to acquire, for decorative purposes?" Maura stops to think. "He doesn't really get to sit on the little chairs in his house right Jane?" Maura looks to the detective for an answer.

Jane smiles and squats herself down in front of Maura, seated on the sofa, "You are wordy even when you're high," Jane takes Maura's hands, "But you're going to be the best designer Bass can ever have." Jane kisses Maura's hand, "I don't think he sits on the little chairs and, may I go get you a glass of water now?"

"A glass of Jane is what I really, really, need though," Maura pokes at Jane's dimples, "Can I design our house too Jane?"

"Our house?" Jane's heart catches in her chest.

"Our house, my house, your house, our house," Maura gestures around, "You are here all the time and if Bass has his shell on him all the time, and that's why his shell is his house, and you are here at my house all the time, that must mean that this is your house but this is also my house, so this is our house," Maura smiles and catches a breath - proud of herself at getting the explanation out.

Jane is bewildered but secretly pleased. "Of course you can, of course you can design our house," Jane kisses Maura's forehead, "May I get you that glass of water now?"

"It's our house, it's your kitchen too, so Jane, of course you can," Maura smiles. My house is our house now, Jane wants to stay. Maura thinks with a smile.

Jane looks on at Maura, smiling sheepishly to herself. When the effects wear off, I think I've got a lot of explaining to do. Jane thinks, worried but, a little pleased. It's the marijuana surely but, to have Maura say it, even though she said it tonight, it still makes her pleased.

Our house, Jane repeats silently to herself as she reaches for two glass cups. A mental gesture of two fingers conjures up - Maura with her two fingers up. Jane smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>Since I mentioned the pillow, I'm just going to say, the two fingers gesture thing I'm attempting here, is special too.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Maura rests her chin on the sofa. Eyes a little glazed over, smile languid, as she watches Jane. She watches at how Jane had reached for the cups, settled them on the counter and looked around for a way to clear up the mess on the floor. Maura would normally have stood up to help, to point out to Jane that she had this mini broom tucked in the cabinet beneath the sink but Maura, had felt too heavy and mostly simply just content, to watch Jane. To watch Jane as she discovers the not so secret mini broom, to watch as Jane swept up the crumbs, to watch as Jane's forearms grew taut.

Maura has her chin atop the cushion of her couch, her being on the couch but her heart - she can almost picture it crossing the room right to Jane. Crossing and settling down with Jane. Settling down with Jane. Maura repeats to herself, with an expression of bliss. Settling down with Jane...

Jane sits herself gently down onto the sofa, mindful not to jostle the sofa, lest it wakes Maura. Jane sets a glass down and she takes a sip from the other. A sigh escapes out of her. The night is over.

Jane drinks, and wonders to herself if her insistence at wanting to wake Maura is out of worry for Maura's health or if she wishes to prolong the night. Jane takes another sip and she ponders. "Marijuana Maura," Jane says into the glass, "How different it'll be if you were Maura Isles."

Jane drains the glass. Lips moist, no longer parched. Jane decides against waking Maura up. I'll be right here next to her anyway. I get tonight. Jane's compromise to herself.

"Maura," Jane softly calls, "I'm not going to risk carrying you up to your bedroom but, you can't be sleeping like this," Jane presses her smile onto Maura's hair, "Your neck would hurt and I'll be to blame, I just know it," Jane whispers more to herself as she slowly positions Maura to lie comfortably on the sofa, "It's not the best but, here," Jane places her blazer across Maura, "This will keep you warm," Jane kisses Maura's forehead. "I'll still be right here," Jane rests her back against the sofa, seated and holding Maura's hand, "Holding you tight."

Jane waits a little, for any movement from Maura.

Nothing. She really is asleep. Jane thinks, a little disappointed.

Not letting go of Maura's hand, Jane rests her chin atop her tucked up knees. Debating between sleep, or a night of getting to hold Maura's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
><strong>New AN: **As it might be noticed (I'm going for an assumption of you knowing what had transpired) the word 'taut' appears here too. It did reflect 'taunt' once, and I have since rectified it. Thank you~ =)


	7. Chapter 7

"Jane?" Maura calls, her voice heavy with sleep.

Maura opens an eye to look at Jane, and says, "I am Maura Isles."

Maura had heard Jane talking to herself before she remembered nothing else. The room had stop spinning now.

"Yes you are," Jane smiles. A little pleased now that Maura is awake. "You're Maura Isles," Jane hands Maura the glass of water, "Now drink up."

She is aware that her hand still held hers as she drinks.

"Thank you Jane," Maura returns an empty glass, "I feel much better now, the room has stopped spinning. Sit up here with me?" Maura smiles as she pats the space beside her.

"To hold you tightly?" Jane pulls off an actual want in a joking ask.

Maura considers an answer.

"You can after tonight too Jane, if you want to." Maura keeps indifference in her tone, though her heart is aching in her chest. Jane had sighed, Maura thinks, but if not tonight, I might never.

"Maybe we should just watch a movie Maura, or whichever show that is on right now," Jane reaches for the remote.

Maura reaches for Jane's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	8. Chapter 8

Jane takes it - Maura's hand.

Jane stops the reach for the remote. Her thumb draws gentle circles against the back of Maura's hand, making certain that her hand's real. Jane doesn't look up, she doesn't meet Maura's eyes - they might still be glazed over, Maura might still be high.

"I know what I'm saying Jane," Maura tightens the grip, "I know what I've been saying all this while."

"That's not you, Maura," Jane speaks to the hand and not the owner.

"I might not have behaved entirely as myself or a version that neither you nor I have ever had, the chance to encounter, but, they weren't lies. The things I've said, they weren't lies. I might have been a little wild, a little incoherent and made illogical statements like—"

"Like Bass and his furniture?" Jane smirks without looking up.

"It is a relatively popular saying and my mind might have made the connection. The neuron tracts with the rapid-fire synapses might have connected the idea of Bass with his shell and my own desire to have you stay at my house…at our house," Maura gently squeezes Jane's hand, hoping to urge her to look up, "I meant it Jane, our house."

Jane's shoulders rise and lower. Jane turns to face Maura.

Maura smiles, in greeting. Jane returns the smile.

"Everything that happened tonight then, was just a case of Maura Isles needing a little bravery stimulant?"

"The effects of drugs do include the encompassing feelings of, feeling 'high', which might have led to me being a little more honest with both you and myself…"

"Is it against the law though, I wonder. Maura Isles smoking an entire blunt…"

"I—I was merely experimenting with a substance that—that led to…savoury results?"

"Savoury…like how chocolate mixed with spices would taste?"

"You said it was heavenly."

"I said it while someone pretended to be asleep."

"I was not pretending. I had my face—"

"Your face plastered right against my neck, arms all over me and," Jane smirks, "I think you knowingly took advantage of me Maura. When_ I_ was struggling not to hold you, but," Jane kisses Maura's hand, "You did also ask me to move in with you, didn't you?"

"Beyonce did say that if you like it, you should put a ring on it," Maura returns the kiss and smiles, "Too soon?"

"Maybe a cheese burger and…"

"Fries?"

"I was going to say a tiny side of Kale but," Jane moves nearer to Maura, "Those dishes for an official first date, sounds…" Jane smiles.

"Like what we do every night anyway," Maura rests her head on Jane's shoulder, "Should we have kisses afterwards?"

"Dessert? From Hershey?"

"I was thinking…"

"No more thinking," Jane frames her hands against Maura's face, "We think too much. Both you and I," Jane presses her lips against Maura's forehead, "We over think things, and you had to do drugs for us to—"

"Marijuana is more a medicinal herb Jane."

"Are you becoming an addict Maura?"

"No, I don't like spinning rooms," Maura jokingly pouts.

Jane smiles and leans in. Maura's pout turns into a smile.

Finally, Jane thinks. They share matching smiles.

"I wanted to do this," Jane smiles, "kiss Maura Isles."

"I am Maura Isles," Maura smiles, "And I've been told by Jane, not Hershey," Maura licks her lip, "That our kiss," Maura leans in for another, "Tastes heavenly."

"I agree," Jane mumbles against Maura's smile.

A bang against the sofa.

"Hmm?" Jane breaks away from the kiss.

"I think that's Bass…"

They look over the sofa to see Bass walking away, leaving a trail of crumbs.

"Should we follow him?"

"Follow a tortoise Maura?"

"You know it! You said tortoise," Maura smiles.

"When I say turtle, it gets me another look from you…"

"You're gorgeous…" Maura smiles and leans into Jane, no longer worrying about the sigh from earlier on.

"My friend?" Jane teases.

"Babe," Maura kisses Jane's shoulder blade.

"I should have known, I should have known," Jane smiles into Maura's hair, "Someone didn't get hives from telling Giovanni a lie."

"Our house Jane?"

"Our house Maura."

With hands held tightly together, the night passes as Jane and Maura sleep.

The morning light illuminates the room, casting its glow on the sofa, its light on the sleeping pair; and they awake, each other, with a shared heavenly kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>The idea of Maura liking Beyonce, originated from<span> textsfrommaura<span> and so, this is where it ends. That was fun~  
>Thank you, for the time=)<p> 


End file.
